Return to Bahai Bay Part 1/Transcript
This the transcript for Return to Bahai Bay Part 1 in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins) - - - - - - Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry to say this but I think the best solution of this, it's time that Tino and his friends to return to Bahai Bay for a while. (a vase fell and broke into pieces, they gasp and they turn to see Sunset Shimmer, who heard the whole thing) Sunset Shimmer: They're not going to send Tino back home. (She walks toward them) Human Pinkie Pie: Sunset! Human Rainbow Dash: You've been listening? Sunset Shimmer: Yes I have. I heard it all. And I don't care what Princess Twilight says, it's good that Tino's here. (Flashbacks of Tino starts as she speaks) Sunset Shimmer: Tino. Tino's always with us when things get out of hand. He helped us save Canterlot High, when the Dazzlings put our friends under their spell, don't you remember?! Back at Bowser's castle he killed the Ancient Minister in order to end his reign of terror for good! This whole world would have been wrecked if Tino hasn't came to the rescue! TINO IS STAYING HERE!! IF HE GOES AWAY, YOU'LL BE SORRY!! (Everyone is shocked of what Sunset Shimmer said.) Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Sunset. We're in danger. It's not Tino's fault, but he and his friends have to go back, our home future depends on it. Sunset Shimmer: You're wrong! (They gasp) Sunset Shimmer: Bowser must be behind this! He's fooling everyone to get rid of Tino! Spike (MLP): She could be right, this might be one of Bowser's tricks. Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry Sunset Shimmer, but we can't wish this problem away. I know it's hard, but now is the time to say good-bye. The others must return to their worlds. There's no other choice. Sunset Shimmer: YOU CAN'T SEND HIM AWAY!! I WON'T LET YOU!! (Runs away) Human Applejack: Sunset, wait! (She runs off outside leaving everyone surprised and worried) Piglet: I never saw her this upset. Twilight Sparkle: I know actually how she feels. I'm upset about this too. Squire Flicker: '''But how do we make her feel better? '''Tigger: How else? We don't know where she went. Littlefoot: If our worlds are connected, we wouldn't have any fun. Right, Twilight? - - - - Sunset Shimmer: This has to be a trick, Bowser is behind this! - - - - - - - - - Bowser: Tino is at home. Sunset Shimmer: Liar! You're trying to trick me! Bowser: Actually Sunset Shimmer, you're the one who's lying. To yourself. You don't want to accept the truth. Deep down, you know when Tino is gone, you'll be lonely like you used to be. You're days of adventure are at a end, girl, just like your partnership with that pesky Tino Tonitini. All your dreams has been shattered haven't they? (laughs) Life is like that kiddo, take it from somebody who knows. Whenever you reach to high, life smacks you down. (Sunset Shimmer is shocked) Bowser: Hey, on the bright side, at least you and I won't have to see each other ever again. (Sunset Shimmer is shedding tears, and then she runs away) Meowth: Sunset, wait! Bowser: Let her go. (sets on his throne) (sighs) So long, kid. (Cuts to Sunset Shimmer running away, crying) Sunset Shimmer: No! This has to be a lie! - - - Tai Kamiya: I just can't stand there waiting. I really wish we could do something. Ash Ketchum: Same goes for me. Human Fluttershy: Are you sure allowing Sunset Shimmer to go see Bowser was a good idea? Clemont: I'll call Officer Jenny and the other commanders to find her. Lor McQuarrie: That's absurd. (The door opens which is Sunset Shimmer) All Heroes: Sunset Shimmer! Sunset Shimmer: Hi, guys. Human Fluttershy: '''Hi, Sunset Shimmer! '''Cera: Where have you been? Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry I ran away. Carver Descartes: We're just happy your safe and sound. Tish Katsufrakis: Sunset, your freezing! Sunset Shimmer: '''What's happenin? '''Brock: Let me make you a nice hot soup. That will warm you up. - - - Sunset Shimmer: Oh Tino. () Tino Tonitini: Sunset? () Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles